White Servant: His Servant, On A Day Off
by sebaschan 27
Summary: This is a Black Butler if a vocaloid bomb went off and transmuted them into vocaloid and was programed to do as I say. Ok so this is a normal day when Mikuo Ceil doesn't have to do anything except practice for a duet with his "secret" love, Miku But of course things never go as planned Rated T for Language .
1. How Hard is it to wake the master

Here are the charecters if you don't get it

Ceil: Mikuo

Sebastian: Kiato

May Rin: Rin

Finnian: Len

Bard: Kamui

Tanaka: Leon

Madame Red: Meiko

Elizabeth: Miku

Undertaker: Hakuo

Hanna: Megurine

Aloise: Akita

Clause: Hiyama Kiyoteru

Grell: Ted

Pluto:

Agni:

* * *

_**White Servant #1:**_

_**His Servant, On A Day Off**_

**Chapter 1: His Servant, In The Morning: Waking Of The World**

In the 18th century there was a lone mansion that held a boy named Mikuo's at the age of 13 with his servant Kiato, his gardener Len, his maid Rin, his "chef" Kamui, and the original butler Leon. It was an early morning when Kiato went to go fix breakfast for his bound for life master, Kippers made from the freshest herring from the finest fish market seasoned perfectly with mild spices, served with warm milk tea sweetened with the honey from the hives that Len harvested.

"Next is to wake the Master before Rin drops something." Kiato said as he silently, almost floating on air, took long strides across the mansion passing Kamui's room. Hearing his loud snores he opened the door and closed it when he went in. Quietly walking over to the noise he covered its source and slapped him across his face with a displeasing look. Of course with the shock Kamui made a muffle scream.

"What the freak is wrong with you." Kamui said in his American accent, "Why you got to be slappin' me in the facial features!"

"Because you were being a bloody nuisance and had to be dealt with before I strangled you in your sleep if you didn't make be go deaf." Kiato said with annoyance, "Now go to the kitchen and have your serving of food."

"What is it?" asked Kamui.

"...Honey bunches and oats." Kiato sounded please that he wouldn't have to bother with him till he burned Mikuo's lunch.

"Holy Chestnuts I think I'm gonna scream to Jesus."

The sad part is that Kiato really think he will. "Just go eat your bloody bland American food." So now that Kiato's can go fetch his master he once again strides only to stop at Len's & Rin's room (yes they like sleeping in the same room) hearing a loud bang

"Damnit Rin _why _do you drop every freaking thing you touch." Len screamed. Kiato was so happy their door was stronger and didn't have a gap at the bottom like Kamui's room.

"I am sorry that our Damn father gave me all his Sailor clumsiness while you got all of mom's gracefulness and by the way you don't have to yell this early in the morning while we already have Kamui screaming about stupid cereal!" Rin screamed back, she loved her brother so much but sometimes he just needed to understand she has small hand seizures and there isn't any medicine because it's so rare.

Kiato sighed. "Two times in one day, all I ask is for them to just go eat there food and they'll be just fine." He left once again to come past Leon's room.

"…"

Kiato sighed relief, "Thank you, someone who isn't trying to destroy the world" He whispered.

"AHH NO DON'T EAT ME!"

"Son of a— why on this day does it take me an _hour_ to just get across the mansion." Obviously Kiato was pissed. "I guess I'll open the door to see what's happening." He opens the door. "Holy- whatever is holy enough to describe this I want to know."

First the room was a mess, his dresser was upside-down, his bed was on his side (his mattress was across the room), and the door to his bathroom was of its hinges.

"Now why the freak did you do this Leon, was it one of your nightmares again." Kiato obviously knew it was but just loves to here his stories.

"Oh my god is it that obvious?" He asked.

Kiato thought: _You fool of course its obvious the freaking mattress is off the bed and I can see your nasty ass toilet, which by the way you're supposed to clean! _"No not really except your toilet is quite dirty, servants are supposed to have their rooms neat you know." Kiato's tone was very irritable. He knew the dream was coming and figured that the master didn't want to wake up anyway.

"Oh well yes I do know and I swear I had cleaned it last night but I must have gotten the runts from all the prunes we ate yesterday for lunch and I ran to the toilet in my sleep… Now that I think about it I did go to the bathroom in my sleep, it was seriously scary Kiato, and weird. It was just a normal time of day and Len was gardening and while Rin was being nice and cleaning my toilet. Okay I know now I didn't clean my toilet in the first place. But then Len just came in and went wild because Rin had dropped her fathers ring in the toilet and threw everything everywhere and slapped the master in the face with a dead turkey, but then you kicked Len's ass with a chicken while Rin and I just sat there eating honey bunches and oats." Leon sounded insane but his dreams always had Kiato kicking someone's ass.

"So why were you screaming please don't eat me?"

"Because that's what the turkey, chicken, and cereal were screaming." Leon said like it was obvious.

"Okay then… You can just go eat your honey bunches and oats that I have no clue how you guessed we were having today.

"KIATO WHY HAVE YOU NOT WAKED ME UP YET I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP EARLIER TODAY SO I COULD GET MY HAIR DYED GREEN TODAY!" Mikuo screamed loudly.

* * *

A Note From Ze Awsome Me:

No the next chapter will not be about mikuo the whole time it will be len and kamui and rin at breakfast

Please Review so i can understand why you love it or think it's ok(because i used awsome sauce to never have it bad)

And it will most definitely _**NOT** _have the original _**kuroshitsuji **_ending


	2. And So The Day Begins

White Servant #1:

His Butler, On A Day Off

Chapter 2: His Butler, Before Noon: The Day Begins

"Son of bitch, look what you made me do Leon no I have to fix this _and _dye his hair." Kiato sighed. "Master Mikuo one: your hair is green already and two: you know how hard it is to wake our staff up."

"Well just to let you know Miku and Madame Meiko is coming over today so we can have our clarinet and saxophone duet and I need my hair extra sea foam green today so it will look like an ocean upon my head."

Leon murmured. "The sea is blue you know." But of course Mikuo didn't pay him any mind.

_Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!_

"Look now Kiato, They're here and my hair is still not dyed."

"My greatest apologies master let Leon go get the door while I get your dyes ready." Kiato said while he wentoff mumbling about different flowers and what colors they make.

"Make it snappy!" Mikuo really didn't want to make it obvious that he really loved Miku. But sometimes he let it out and then say something to try and cover it up.

Meanwhile, Kamui, Rin, and Len were in the kitchen eating their breakfast… sort of.

"Damnit Kamui give me back my honey bunches, you already had yours!" screamed Len.

"I will not do such thing until you say you will clean the dishes!" Kamui said.

"God Len will you just clean the dishes, its only three plates." Rin murmured

"NO! It is most definitely Kamui's day so I will not touch a single dirty dish except my own,"

"Shit I dropped plate," Rin said displeased. "Oh I got an idea. Kamui you can clean up my mess and Len can just clean the non-broken dishes."

"I agree now Kamui give me the CEREAL!"

Kamui sighed, "Here there's only a little left anyway."

"See, now was that so hard, you guys would die without me." Rin said.

Len and Kamui gave her the death stare, they both thought that they also wouldn't have to clean up so much without her.

Rin left to go wash up for Miku and Madame Meiko while the guys started cleaning.

"Ya know, your sister can be a major ass sometimes, and I'm not talkin bout a pain in the ass I'm talkin the _complete and total_ gluteus maximus." Kamui explained.

Len chucked, "You don't think I know that, I've had to live with that bloody devil for 15 LONG years. I think the shortest time was when we were still in me mums womb." But then he saddened, "But I think the longest was when our parents were murdered."


	3. The Story of Len & Rin

A/N: if you've ever heard of the daughter of evil. China is the red kingdom (because there flag is red) so if you've heard it then you can skip this chapter (although I don't want you to) the only difference is that they are both prince and princess and there secret servants use hoods and dye there hair yellow while Len n Rin run away to find Kiato.

still in progress just felt like putting it up there to get it up there and for you to get most of it.(will remove when chapter is finished!)

* * *

_**White Servant #1:**_

**_His Butler, On A Day Off_**

**Chapter 3: His Butler, Noon: The Story Of Len & Rin**

Kamui was shocked about this because he had never heard about Len's parents. "Oh my gosh I never knew."

Len was shocked that he had never told Kamui his parents. "Oh, well you see Rin and I were out at sea with our parents. We were in a major battle with this woman, Lola, and her crew. The only people on our ship were Rin, Me, and our parents, while Lola's ship had 50+ people. It wasn't the number of people on their ship that was their strong point though, it was their weapons that were the problem. You see they had a huge cannon that could strike down a bloody building a mile away. Rin and I had been put on a discreet life boat, yes we knew that they're supposed to be all bright and stuff but it was a deep blue so it wouldn't be noticed, and we wanted to be in the lifeboat. So while we went over to Lola's ship they were to distracted with me mum and dad's gun. Rin and I climbed up the side of the ship because Lola must have chosen the 50+ dumbest people in Europe." Len started to shed tears, "But by the time we had gotten up there Lola had the huge cannon lit." He wiped his face, "I had tried to move the cannon but it wouldn't budge… and… Rin shot Lola. I mean, what choice did she have? I probably would've done the same if I had the power, but it just wouldn't have been possible…"

Kamui stared in disbelief. "… shit… I never knew about this, and I thought my life was tough… boy was I wrong."

Len wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "But it doesn't end there, since we were know as the baddest of the bad we were sent to China and were adopted by the king and queen. But we left shortly because there was that bloody Asian War goin on and our foster parents were murdered. They weren't evil, they just wanted to have one rule with five countries. But no, America just had to get there ass all in our shit and freakin eff it all up!" As you can see Len was getting pissed off and his face was starting to flush with anger.

* * *

A Note From Ze Awsome Me:

Yes this is all len but i didn't feel like making rin come back and be all pissed and break something.

I'm probaly gonna have a chapter for each of them and i'll add them if i have a writers block.

The next chapter will be mikuo, miku, madame meiko (nothing happens when he gets his hair dyed... maybe it depends if i want any secrets for just the charecters).


End file.
